Man of Snow
by annpui
Summary: Sebut Kise Ryouta pria pemberani—atau bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang berani mengatakan sejujur, senista, dan segamblang dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin sekali menyentuh Kuroko, teman satu timnya itu. Hope you like it.


Niat bikin sequel Aku Benci Vanilla Shake, malah jadinya fic ini. Oemji saya memang gampang sekali hilang fokus ditengah-tengah pengetikan—mau bikin fic Kurobas multichap aja gakelar-kelar. Tapi sungguh saya akan selesaian sequel itu secepatnya /bungkuk-bungkuk, dan entah karena saya lagi tergila-gila sama film Man of Steel atau entah apa, jadilah judulnya ngaco seperti ini /digaplok.

Lalu saya akui ini random banget! Efek film prince&me membuat saya kebelet pingin bikin adegan yang unyu-unyu—tapi sepertinya ini tidak unyu-unyu hiks.

**Warning: Shoai. Possible Typo(s), Fluff, ga jelas, genre yang entah apa, OOC, dan para temannya yang lain seperti biasa.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Jika saya yang punya Kuroko udah saya nikahin /ketawanista.**

**Happy reading reader. Hope you like it ;D**

* * *

**Man of Snow**

**By Annpui**

* * *

Kise menganggap bahwa dilahirkan pada keluarga terhormat kadang kala terasa tidak menyenangkan—walaupun banyak juga keuntungannya—sedari kecil ia sudah harus mengunjungi berbagai acara membosankan dimana ia harus bertutur kata dengan bahasa formal dan berlaku sopan diusianya yang masih begitu belia. Dimana ia akan dibawa berkeliling oleh ayahnya, dikenalkan kepada orang-orang—yang katanya produser terkenal atau fotografer handal dan berbagai macam jenisnya yang lain—tak permah ditemuinya. Membosankan dan juga menjenuhkan.

Bahkan pekerjaannya sebagai modelpun karena tuntutan keluarga selebritis. Jika ditanya cita-citanya apa? Satu kata, pilot. Alasan? Karena seragamnya keren, oke coret, yang pasti ia ingin menjadi pilot.

Namun, setelah bertemu dengan Kuroko pandangannya terhadap pekerjaannya sebagai model lambat laun berubah.

"Kise-kun kau terlihat keren sekali disini"

Suatu hari pria berperawakan kecil itu berkata kepadanyanya disela-sela latihan sore. Kise yang semula hanya bermaksud iseng seketika terdiam kehabisan kata-kata, antara grogi, salah tingkah, senang bercampur menjadi satu.

Kise mendapatkan banyak sekali pujian seperti itu sebelumnya hanya saja, entah mengapa, jika Kuroko yang berkata terasa berbeda. Apalagi ditambah ketika Kise melihat mata _aquamarine_ Kuroko yang berbinar-binar melihat kumpulan fotonya.

Rasanya Kise Ryouta telah jatuh cinta.

* * *

Sedari kecil Kise sudah diajari cara berdansa. _Waltz, Foxtrot, Tango, Viennese Waltz, _sudah pernah dipelajarinya. Hanya saja Kise tidak pernah mau mempraktekannya disetiap pesta dansa yang dikunjunginya. Padahal disetiap pesta ia akan selalu dikelilingi oleh perempuan-perempuan cantik tinggi yang memohon agar dapat berdansa setidaknya satu lagu bersamanya. sayang Kise akan menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan klasik.

"Oh maaf aku sepertinya mabuk, mungkin lain kali"

Tentu saja Kise berbohong, mengingat ia masih duduk dibangku kelas satu Teikou, belum cukup umur untuk meminum segelas cocktail beralkohol—sekarangpun belum.

Tapi kemudian ketika Kise tanpa sengaja melihat Kuroko disore hari sendirian berlatih dansa, sehari sebelum menjelangnya festival sekolah, yang ia dengar dari Aomine kalau kelas mereka—Aomine dan Kuroko—akan memainkan drama Cinderella dan Kuroko sebagai Cinderellanya—Kise sendiri pernah mendengar Kuroko mengeluhkan hal itu—jangan lupakan Aomine sebagai pangerannya—yang membuat Kise menangis tak rela berhari-hari.

Terlihat dari celah dimana ia mengintip, gerakan dansa Kuroko seolah meresap dengan lagu, gestur tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku, juga gerakannya yang sekali-kali terhenti karena melihat kertas arahan step berdansa malah memperkuat kesan lucu tersendiri.

Saat itu juga ia memutuskan ingin sekali saja berdansa dengan Kuroko.

Ia menginginkan Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

_Dear Kurokocchi_

_Kurokocchi kau tau? Kau terlihat menakjubkan sekali diatas panggung tadi ssu! Rasa-rasanya aku bisa mati lemas karena melihatmu. Sungguh Kurokocchi terlihat luarbiasa dengan Kuroderella yang imut-imut-dingin-tapi-menyebalkanmu itu. Aku sampai sakit perut karena tidak kuat menahan tawa apalagi ketika Kurokocchi berkata "Akulah mahluk yang paling sexy" Kurokocchi memang sexy tingkat dewa ssu~. Aaah...rasanya aku bermimpi bisa melihat Kurokocchi dengan rambut panjang dan baju berumbai. Mimpi tidak ya aku ssu? _

_Tapi kau tau Kurokocchi, aku paling takjub melihatmu berdansa ssu! Aku sampai iri setengah mati pada Aominecchi. Aku juga ingin menyentuh Kurokocchi! Aominecchi licik licik licik mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menyentuhmu! Aku juga mauuuu!_

_Jadi langsung saja emm...itu...anu...Kurokocchi datang ya keatap setelah kau selesai membereskan perlengkapan drama. Aku tunggu. Pokoknya harus datang, aku tidak mau tau titik._

_Dari,_

_Kise Ryouta, yang juga paling sexy sepertimu._

_Ps: Kalau tidak datang aku akan menerormu seumur hidup ssu!_

* * *

Sebut Kise Ryouta pria pemberani—atau bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang berani mengatakan sejujur, senista, dan segamblang dirinya mengirimkan surat kaleng dimeja Kuroko, meminta rekan satu timnya yang 'di idolakan' nya itu untuk datang keatap dihari yang bersalju seperti ini hanya bermodalkan sweter sekolah dan syal tanpa pengaman yang lainnya.

"Kise-kun" suara berintonasi datar itu sukses membuat hati Kise mencelos saking kagetnya.

"Kurokocchi! Kau mengagetkanku ssu!" Kise bersandar pada pagar pembatas bersikap setenang mungkin "Anu Kurokocchi...itu...anu..." yang nyatanya kegugupannya sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Anu apa Kise-kun?"

"Anu aku su...su...su..." Kise memejamkan matanya erat, Kuroko hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Mengapa sulit sekali mengucapkan sepatah kata suka. "—ka. Aku suka berdansa!" akhirnya kata itu yang dipilih Kise, padahal tinggal mengganti dengan kata kamu maka semua selesai.

"Aku juga suka berdansa Kise-kun. Meski tidak terlalu mahir"

Tiba-tiba saja suatu ide gila meluncur diotak Kise, padahal sebelumnya terpikirkan saja tidak. Namun ide ini bukanlah ide buruk yang tidak patut untuk dicobanya. "Kalau begitu aku ingin berdansa denganmu Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko melongo mendengar perkataan Kise, "Tapi Kise untuk ap—"

"Bukankah disurat sudah aku katakan, aku iri dengan Aomine ssu! Aku juga ingin berdansa dengamu, aku ingin menyentuhmu" potong Kise cepat tidak ingin maksud sebenarnya diketahui. "Kalau Kurokocchi menolakku aku akan melompat dari atap!

"Kise-kun hentai dan bodoh"

"Jahatnya ssu!"

"Tapi baiklah" ucapan itu membuat senyum Kise merekah seketika. Kuroko berjalan menghampiri Kise, mereka berdua saling berhadapan menatap bola mata lawannya yang sama-sama memikat. _Aquamarine_ bertemu dengan _Topaz._

"Warna mata yang indah Kurokocchi"

"Terimakasih Kise-kun"

Kise membungkuk sembari menjulurkan tangannya meminta Kuroko untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya, Kuroko menerima uluran tangan Kise, perlahan-lahan mereka berdua mendekatkan diri. Kise meraih pinggang Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya yang lambat mengurai simpul syal dilehernya—ia baru menyadari Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengenakan syal ataupun sarung tangan_._ Kise menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Kuroko, ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua saling bersentuhan seperti ini.

Kuroko meletakan telepak tangannya didada Kise, menikmati wangi maskulin yang hinggap dihidungnya. Gerakan mereka mengayun mengikuti gerakan angin beserta butiran salju yang turun menemani

"Oh, Kurokocchi lihat betapa merahnya hidungmu"

Kurokocchi mendongak menatap wajah Kise, terlihat semburat merah dipipinya karena kedinginan. "Ini semua karena Kise-kun menyuruhku datang keatap dicuaca dingin begini"

Kise terkekeh pelan, menarik baginya melihat Kuroko dari jarak sedekat ini. Kise mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka. Kuroko yang seolah menikmati dansa bersamanya menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Kise, membuat Kise sedikit kegelian merasakan helaian rambut biru muda Kuroko menyentuh lehernya. Kuroko yang berada dipelukannya membuat Kise menyadari betapa rampingnya tubuh pria _expresionless_ itu.

"Kurokocchi kedinginan?"

Kuroko mengangguk walaupun ia tahu Kise tidak akan melihat anggukannya dengan mata tertutup seperti itu. "Lumayan"

"Mau ku hangatkan tidak?" Kuroko kini melingkarkan Tangannya pada Leher Kise, matanya masih terpejam menikmati ayunan gerakan mereka.

"Boleh"

Mendengar itu Kise menghentikan gerakannya. Ia melepaskan syal yang sedari tadi bertengger dilehernya kemudian menyematkannya pada leher Kuroko. Kuroko membuka matanya ketika merasa pergerakan mereka terhenti, didapatinya tatapan lembut dari mata Kise.

Kedua tangan Kise meraih milik Kuroko, mengosoknya pelan, seolah mencoba berbagi kehangatan. Kuroko yang keheranan hanya bisa terdiam merelakan dirinya diperlakuan semau pria pirang. Kini kise mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi Kuroko mengecupnya berkali-kali, beralih pada hidung yang sedikit dilahapnya, membuat hidung Kuroko terantuk dengan gigi Kise,

"Aw... Kise-kun sakit"

"Ma-maaf ssu... tidak sengaja!"

Dilanjutkan dengan cium lembut yang hanya sebatas saling menempel. Terasa dinginnya bibir dari masing-masing. Kuroko sedikit terkesiap ketika merasakan pergerakan bibir Kise membentuk suatu kata.

'Suki Tetsuyacchi. Daisuki.'

Yang berakhir dengan pelukan dalam. Kise mendekap Kuroko kuat, saking kuatnya hingga tubuh Kuroko terperangkap semua pada lengan-lengan kokoh Kise.

"Jadi, em...will you? Nee Kurokocchi?"

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan Kise-kun jadi sok pintar?"

Kise hanya tertawa geli dan mengecup Kuroko singkat sekali lagi sebelum memulai kembali dansa mereka, melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada para readercchy, juga reviewcchy, dan juga favoritecchy yang sangat luarbiasa karena telah bersedia membaca fic random ini—benerkan random hiks—oooh saya selalu merasa bahagia ketika melihat _Traffic Graph _hihihi.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ;D**


End file.
